


[SK]pwp1

by pagurian0062



Series: pwp [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagurian0062/pseuds/pagurian0062
Summary: Nah





	[SK]pwp1

warning：pwp，pwp，pwp

大多数时候Singto喜欢呆在家里。他是那种很重视私人空间的人，做这种事的时候绝不会是毛毛躁躁的风格。他的脚步踏在地板上，只发出很钝很微小的声音。

Krist已经有些困了，他的双腿放松地伸直，地毯上柔软的绒毛温和的贴着他的后脑和脊背，惹得他懒洋洋的。有时候他真的感到很抱歉，它提供了这么多舒服，他却把它弄脏了很多次。

熟悉的气息近了。Singto身上仍然还有沐浴液的味道，甜蜜中带着柠檬醛的酸，没有被汗水或者其他的体液稀释掉。Krist睁开眼睛，Singto的脸就在他的左边。薄削的嘴唇落到他的鼻梁上，手凉凉的搭在他的肚子。

“累了吗？”

“有一点……”Krist嘟囔着，他现在感觉到了浑身酸痛，指尖都是麻痹的，也许膝盖和手肘还是很红。

Singto只是中途去接了个电话，可能就过了十分钟或者二十分钟那么久，Krist的感觉却像是等待了很长时间。鉴于他们一起过夜的时候并不多，珍惜每一刻是必要的，他还是打起精神，搂住Singto的脖子吻住他。

屋子里的温度刚刚好，很凉爽，让体温的传递变得异常的舒适。如果忽视掉下身的潮湿火热，还算是温馨。

有时候Krist会疑惑当初为什么最开始的决定会一直持续到现在，但是Singto很少会明确提出什么要求，他一听就软下态度，同意了。就算偶然会忿忿不平一下，很快又被Singto湿淋淋的目光浇熄了念头。

反正他是喜欢撒娇的那一个，可以毫不顾忌地皱起眉头喊疼，让Singto轻一点，温柔一点，句尾如同泡在泪里一样喑哑。他明明知道这样只会被掐着腰操得更厉害，却也不学着改正，大概是渐渐觉得很喜欢被这样对待，故意暗示的。

不论是什么时候前戏都非常重要，猫喜欢彼此爱抚，互相舔舐。从唇齿碰触到十指交握，耐心，循序渐进。

Singto总是比Krist更懂得节奏，他会来回抚摸Krist的胸口，拢起手指挤压摩擦着原本柔软内陷的乳头。Krist知道他对这儿有着不曾明说的偏好，只是玩着Singto的发尾放任他埋下头来含住吮吸。

那儿皮肤是很脆弱的，磨破出血的情况很常见，但不会特别疼，只是会肿胀着顶在衣服上，在恢复过程中被布料拂过都觉得痒。不过因为他是男孩子，所以没关系。

Krist完全放松了身体。他的腿被抬起来往两边撑开，硬邦邦抵在小腹的性器和湿淋淋的的股缝被完全暴露在Singto的视线里，早前已经扩张过的后穴并不那么紧张，正松驰地等待着下一步。

Singto就跪坐在他的面前，下身灼热地磨蹭着他绷紧的腿根。

“P'Arthit，准备好了吗？”

熟悉的称呼引得Krist轻轻战栗，他咬着下唇点头。被迅速填满的经历让他伸长了脖子，喉结来回滚动了几次。

这是不需要商量的游戏，无需打板就能立刻开始。Singto舔完一圈下齿，真的像是小狼一般咬了咬他脚腕内侧凸起的骨包，才撑着他的腿把自己尽情埋进柔软的甬道里。

Krist很快就开始流眼泪了。发达的泪腺失去了控制，眼泪沾湿了鬓角和脸颊。每一次眨眼涌上来的液体就会阻碍他的视线，连头顶的晃动的天花板看起来都变了形。

热度又重新燃起。Singto开始继续他未餍足的工作。一瞬的钝痛不会让Krist难受太久，他的耳朵脖子和脸颊爬满红潮，连鼻尖都带着艳丽的颜色，嘴里全是破碎的字符。身体的默契有时候比精神的耦合更有破坏力。如果这种亲密意味着越轨，他们不在乎会造成怎样的混乱。

已经熟悉了这种绵长而磨人的快感，Krist还是忍不住出声求饶。他感到自己原本狭细的肠道被完全撑大，在一次次顶撞中变得越来越柔软配合，让膨胀到了极致的阴茎插到最深的地方。Singto知道他所有的弱点，包括他直肠里从浅到深所有的敏感带，但他自己却不能控制这个。Krist嗓音嘶哑，小声啜泣起来。

他听见自己说着拒绝的话，连明天还要去公司这种烂借口都用上了。Singto是不会就此动摇的。他的冷酷无情总是用在该用的地方，总让Krist没办法真的恨他。

“我会帮你请假。就写……嗯，Arthit被他的小男友干坏了，申请休息一天。我觉得老板一定会体谅我们的。”

“Kong……”Krist听见自己的声音，做作得厉害，可真是不好听。他不算是那种嘴硬又爱娇的类型，但是Singto是喜欢的，他喜欢得不行，眼睛明亮地看过来，额头上还有汗。

如果现在Singto要弯下腰来吻他，Krist可能会尖叫，他不想被硬折成两半，被压得膝盖贴近肩膀。

可他又处于某种兴奋的漩涡之中，张圆了嘴巴，一连叫了好几声那个名字，结果就是被捏紧了下颌，痛呼全被堵死在齿关。Singto这一次没有作安全措施，该留在硅胶套里的东西全都射进了Krist的身体。

比起Singto咬紧牙根的利落，Krist平复下来的时间要长一些，也更狼狈一些。没人能给他解释为什么高潮的时候浑身都要颤抖，为什么会发出令人羞耻的高昂呻吟，太过强烈的感觉总是让后续的反应变得迟钝。他眯着眼睛，无法拒绝Singto没完没了的亲吻。

“他们都会知道你是我的，”Singto低笑着说，“你走路的姿势，还是身上的味道，都在告诉别人，你被操过了。好几次。”

“被操得很彻底……Kit，你知道他们是怎么看我们的。”

“我不知道……”

Krist有些恼恨地瞪了一眼他亲爱的哥哥，毫无力气地拍了拍他的手臂。他们其实可以不用讨论这个话题了，难道普通的温存不能存在于他和Singto之间吗？像Kongphop就是个非常温柔的人，他才不会因为想做就一定要做到最后。也不会在结束后用这种方式展现自己的占有欲。

错觉往往包含着大部分的真相，可惜再怎么相似相融也总有不一样的地方。

“你有时候真的很坏。”

“啊，你不喜欢吗？”

这当然是要自己找答案的。

 

end  
I guess teasing is my talent. Talking dirty is o jb k.


End file.
